


После гражданской войны

by hisaribi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Империя Коу объединилась под управлением Хакурю Рена. Что предпримут красные братья Рен, когда прозвучит их приговор?





	После гражданской войны

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Ну вот и всё. Ноги перестали держать, и если бы Коуха не сидел, то он бы осел на пол. Каждое слово било, словно тонкой бамбуковой тростью, и уж поверьте, третий принц помнил эту боль так, словно его обучали вчера, а не почти десяток лет назад. Боль и обиду. Суд над «повстанческой армией Коэна» проходил на нескольких уровнях, отдельно судили обычных солдат и магов вместе с их семьями, затем генералов, тактиков, стратегов, высшее руководство, и последний и самый высший уровень был выделен трём красным братьям Рен.  
Коуха знал исход суда ещё до его проведения. Все знали. Но всё равно слышать это сейчас было болезненно.  
«Второй принц, Рен Коумей: изгнание».  
Братец Мей не полностью оправился после травмы, нанесённой экстремальной магией короля Такерухико, ему разрешено остаться до выздоровления, но маги прилагают все усилия, чтобы его лечение продвигалось быстрее. Он даже не был в состоянии присутствовать на суде. Хотя, он бы назвал это скорее расправой.  
«Третий принц, Рен Коуха: изгнание».  
Коуху безумно раздражала эта словно театральная пауза перед приговором. Да-да-да, он знает, что его изгонят, зачем тянуть. Ему даётся чуть меньше недели, чтобы покинуть столицу, затем месяц, чтобы покинуть империю Коу.  
Парень покосился на сидящую поодаль сестру. Она избежала наказания, потому что за неё вступился Синдбад. Было ли это причиной ненавидеть её? Отнюдь. Она действовала не по своей воле, это даже предательством назвать нельзя. Но у неё была привычка накручивать себе, а значит, она уже обвинила себя в этом исходе. И наверняка надумала огромное количество разнообразных «а что если». Коуха прикрыл глаза и вновь посмотрел на глашатая, готовясь выслушать самый страшный приговор в его жизни, вынесенный даже не ему. Он держался. У него не было иного выбора. Даже на суде он, как и брат Эн, держал спину прямо и смотрел прямо на Хакурю. Где-то он пропустил этот момент.  
«Первый принц, Рен Коэн: обезглавливание».  
Коуха поджал губы, крепко сжимая руки в кулаки, чтобы удержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Он думал, может, есть возможность его как-то спасти, может, стоит броситься, хоть зубами его вырвать. Коуха был готов на это. Он хотел следовать за братом всегда и везде. Но он лишь закрывает глаза и опускает голову.

\- Коуха, - им дали повидаться перед судом. Оба связанные, оба потерявшие хоть какой-то лоск. В тот момент они действительно больше походили на обычных пленников. Голос брата Эна был спокойным, уверенным, как и всегда. – Скорее всего, завтра меня казнят, - юноша вскочил и открыл было рот, но Коэн поднял руки, призывая того к тишине. – Завтра меня казнят как зачинщика и единственного виновника этой, - мужчина усмехнулся, будто запинаясь перед этим словом. – Революции. Тебе, Коумею и всем солдатам сохранят жизнь. И я хочу, чтобы ты выслушал мою последнюю просьбу.  
Коэн замолчал, глядя прямо на трясущегося от злости младшего брата. На вид маленький, слабый, словно готовый взорваться каждую секунду. Но Коэну, как и Коумею и людям из армии Коухи, было известно, что это очень обманчивое впечатление. Возможно, его младший брат уже разузнал где находятся их сосуды джиннов, как туда пробраться, готов взять стул и разбить его о голову охранника, выхватить оружие у другого и просто прорываться с боем. И, скорее всего, он бы действительно добрался до своей цели. Коэн встал, подошёл к Коухе и положил руку на его плечо. Брат поднял недовольное и хмурое лицо.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты даже не помышлял о мести. Чтобы ты, Коумей и ваши люди нашли своё место в этом мире. Скорее всего, вас отправят на остров к племени торан. Ты ведь помнишь, чему я тебя учил? – Коуха слабо кивнул. – Замечательно. Я не буду говорить тебе, что делать. Ты сам для себя всё решишь и поймёшь, ты уже взрослый. Но, прошу лишь об одном, не думай мстить. Слышишь меня? Месть ни к чему не приведёт, лишь к лишним жертвам, - Коэн чуть сильнее сжал плечо брата.  
Коуха опустил голову и некоторое время стоял таким образом, затем кивнул, сжимая губы в узкую нить, чтобы не заплакать. Он ведь уже взрослый. Только вот не так-то просто в одно мгновение лишиться всего, цели в жизни, брата Эна, своих людей… Парень чуть накренился вперёд, утыкаясь брату в грудь. Он так делал в далёком детстве, чтобы успокоиться. И сейчас он делал это последний раз. Коуха всхлипнул, почувствовав, что брат даже с завязанными руками попытался повторить то почти забытое движение, мягкое касание.

С него снимают верёвки, дают одежду. Ему разрешен выбор: отправиться к племени торан или покинуть страну. Коумей сказал, что он отправится к торан, попробует занять себя тем, чем занимался до всего этого Коэн. Душа Коухи, однако, к этому не лежала.  
\- Джун-джун, Дзин-дзин, Рей-рей - сказал он девушкам, которые сразу после его освобождения появились подле него. – Скажи всем собраться вместе. Всем, потому что мне есть что сказать, - Коуха полуобернулся и мягко улыбнулся девушкам. Он не знал, что сказать своим людям, только вот его людям знать об этом совсем не обязательно. У него есть ещё несколько часов, пока все его люди, его армия, которую он набрал своими собственными руками, чтобы подумать обо всём ещё раз и решить всё раз и навсегда.  
\- Да, лорд Коуха, - в один голос произнесли они и через несколько секунд он больше не чувствовал их присутствия. «Лорд Коуха» эхом прозвучало в его голове, и он усмехнулся. Он больше не имеет права так называться. Чуть поодаль в коридоре послышались шаги. Бывший третий принц выпрямил спину, гордо поднял голову и пошёл вперёд. Никому нельзя видеть его хоть немного подавленным.

И вот он снова стоит на некотором возвышении. Коуха предпочёл бы стоять на уровне со своими людьми, но, к сожалению, в этом случае они его не услышат. Перед глазами появилась картина пятилетней давности. Он так же стоял на возвышении, перед ним были те же люди. Конечно, с того момента многое произошло, кто-то умер, не дойдя до этой точки, кто-то присоединился позже. И снова это собрание проходит под надзирательством кого-то «сверху». В прошлый раз это был солдат, подчинённый его отцу, в этот раз это был солдат, подчинённый его двоюродному брату. Но суть от этого не менялась, они оба служили императору.  
\- Я долго думал, что вам сказать, - начал парень. Звонкий громкий и чуть тягучий голос разнёсся по помещению, и теперь он был единственным. Все затихли, внимая каждому слову. Эти люди в него верят. Эти люди ему верят. Подчинённые, ставшие его семьёй. – Буду честен и краток. Мой приговор – изгнание. В течение недели я должен покинуть Бальбадд, в течение месяца покинуть империю. Таков мой приговор и решение «настоящего» императора нашей страны, - Коуха затих, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Пять лет назад мы с вами начали путь с такого же разговора. Всеми брошенные, никому не нужные, предающие, грабящие, те, от кого все хотели бы избавиться. А что сейчас? Наша армия, наш отряд принёс огромное количество побед стране, которой мы верно служили. Стране, которая ничего от нас не ждала, кроме неприятностей. Стране, которая даже сейчас считает нас лишь отбросами, - Коуха усмехнулся и отвёл взгляд в сторону, выдыхая. – И сейчас нас заклеймили предателями, - он снова замолчал, борясь с желанием скрестить руки на груди. Перед своими людьми он должен быть открыт. – Я хочу попросить у всех вас прощения. Пять лет назад я вероломно пообещал вам, что вы и ваши семьи найдёте своё место под солнцем в нашей империи. Что мы вместе, своими руками, - парень развёл руки и сжал их в кулаки, словно хватая что-то в воздухе. – Создадим наше светлое будущее, - Коуха опустил руки, но не голову. Мысли кружились в его голове, и казалось, что кружится сама голова. Страж возле дверей напрягся. – Я не смог выполнить своё обещание, и вы вправе ненавидеть меня, - последнее он произнёс тихо, но услышали это все.  
Его люди всё ещё не отводили взгляда, жадно внимая ему. Он – их король. Он не имеет права сломаться. Внезапная идея пришла в голову бывшего третьего принца, он широко улыбнулся, поднял голову и развёл руки, продолжая более жизнерадостно:  
\- Однако, сейчас я хочу предложить вам несколько вариантов действий! – Коуха пошёл в одну сторону импровизированного возвышения, загибая при этом пальцы. – Первый, вы остаётесь в армии империи Коу. Второй, - принц развернулся на пятках и пошёл в другую сторону. – Вы уходите из армии, но остаётесь в этой стране. Но давайте скажем честно, никто из вас не умеет обрабатывать землю, лишь орошать её кровью своих врагов, - он вновь развернулся. – И третий, последний. Вы отправитесь со мной. Если у нас не вышло здесь, в этом месте, то это не мешает нам найти другое место, в конце концов, создать его. Итак, - Коуха остановился в центре, широко улыбнулся и развёл руки. – Кто пойдёт со мной?  
\- Мы пойдём за вами куда угодно, вы – наш король, - громко сказал Мейхо, делая шаг вперёд. В ту же секунду его голос поддержала согласная толпа.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
